The Paths We Choose
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: How the past can catch up with you.... [Shonen ai, 1x2, 3x4]
1. Chapter 1

"The Paths We Choose" Part 1

Title: The Paths We Choose  
Author: Me ^-^  
Notes: Angst, Sappy, Romantic, ~Dreams, past events, and the like~. Thoughts are in 'single quotes'. Speaking are in "double quotes"  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~Heero felt a warm liquid ooze onto his hands. His body hurt, he felt battered all over. Looking down he saw a gaping hole in his stomach where a sword used to be. He tried to get up, only he fell back down to his knees. Looking over he saw a body heaped on the floor. A long braid lay curled in a puddle of blood. 'Duo! Oh god no!' With all the strength left in his body, he crawled over to it. Suddenly the earth beneath him began to tremble; the body disappeared from its resting-place as it was swallowed up. Reaching out Heero just missed him, as his hand grabbed the air just above where the hand used to be.~

Heero's eyes opened, his arm stretched over the end of the bed. The sweat beaded down his face. 'Again the same dream.' He'd been having that dream for as long as he could remember. Lying back on the pillows he closed his eyes. Suddenly he saw that face. Those vibrant violet eyes, they bounced with joy as the face smiled. Blinking his eyes he tried to erase the face, but it refused to leave his brain. Again he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep out of what was left of the night. 

~ ~ ~

Duo lay in the bed he had been given. He was at Quatre's mansion. Quatre, Trowa, and himself were staying there while their gundams were being repaired from the last battle. Duo was afraid to close his eyes. If he did he would see those cold blue eyes staring at him, deep into him. 'Who do those eyes belong to and why are they haunting me?' Duo rolled around in the bed trying to avoid the feeling of those eyes on him. Looking out the large windows Duo could see white snowflakes fall in the dim light from the house. He was going to finally meet the other two gundam pilots tomorrow afternoon. Again he rolled in the bed, turning toward the glowing fire that burned in the fireplace. He had to get some sleep or he wouldn't be alert later. Closing his eyes he hoped he didn't see anything, but they came as they always did. Duo opened his eyes again, only now the room was brighter. The sun was peaking through the clouds as it came up behind the mountain. 'I must have fallen asleep and just thought that was only a second.' Hearing a knock, he sat up in bed. 

"Duo are you awake?" a voice called through the door. 

"Yeah."

"Okay I am going to get breakfast started. See you downstairs."

Pulling himself out from under the warm covers, Duo got up. The room seemed warmer than when he came in last night. Pulling on his pants, he grabbed a tee shirt from his duffel bag. Opening the door he smelt breakfast. He made his way downstairs and into the dining room. He was lucky he still remembered where it was from last night's quick tour. Trowa sat quietly while Quatre sat next to him, a little chatty. 

"Hey!" Duo said, walking in. 

"Hey, have a seat." Quatre spread his arms out to the empty chairs that circled the large table. Picking one not far from them, Duo plopped himself down. As he sat there he noticed people hustling and bustling about with all kinds of things in their hands or arms. 

"What's going on?" Duo asked still watching the people. 

"Oh we're just decorating. It is the season. So Duo, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine, why?"

"Oh it's just that some of my servants thought they heard something from your room last night."

Just then a bell rang and a man appeared through double swinging doors. Duo let out a sigh of relief. He didn't really want to respond to Quatre's question. 

"So when is this meeting?" Trowa asked. 

"Later today. They are coming here," Quatre explained as a plate was placed in front of him. Then plates were placed before Trowa and Duo. They ate breakfast in silence as people hurriedly moved about them. 

After breakfast all three of them helped with the tree. They became more comfortable with each other as time went on. Before the other two pilots showed up Duo retired to his room to figure out what he was going to say. Then he rehearsed it he didn't want to seem like a total baka. 

Wufei was the first of the two to show up. They greeted and their conversation seemed short. He didn't seem to have much to say. Duo's rehearsed intro seemed dull and rehearsed. Now all four sat in the large living room waiting on the fifth. Duo could feel the boredom and tension in the room. 

"Where the hell is he?" he finally broke the silence. Suddenly a knock came to the large doors leading into the hall. 

"Come in," Quatre called. 

The door opened quietly and a young man peaked his head in, "Quatre, your other guest is here." 

"Show him in."

"Okay," the young man replied opening the door a bit wider. A boy about their age walked into the room. Duo couldn't believe it. Those eyes looked exactly like the eyes he dreamed about and envisioned every time he closed his own. His mind went blank, forgetting everything but those eyes. 

They each said their names, Quatre gave a little wave and Trowa smiled a bit. When it was Duo's turn he realized he had forgotten rehearsed speech. He decided to just give his name. Only when he said it, it sounded like gibberish to him. Looking over at Quatre and Trowa, he saw the perplexion on their faces. He knew it was gibberish. 

"Okay Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. I think I've got it," the boy replied. "I'm Heero." 

'He understood, no one's ever been able to do that.' Duo was in utter shock. He again looked at those eyes. Inside his head an image appeared. ~A boy was kneeling before someone. He couldn't see the other person or even really see the boy kneeling. Then he noticed the cold blue eyes from the figure hidden in the shadow.~ 

"Duo?" Quatre asked, breaking the picture in Duo's head. 

"Huh?" Duo asked, a little lost. 'What the hell was that?' He tried to recall it but nothing came to him. 

Heero sat down in a chair across from three of the four pilots. One of them looked so much like the one in his dream. When he first saw him he forgot everything or so it seemed. He wasn't even sure he could talk. It wasn't until after hearing the gibberish that he regained his speaking ability. The weirdest part was that he understood the gibberish easily. It almost seemed natural to his ears. 'His name is Duo.' The name sounded so familiar to him. Looking at the long chestnut braid, an image appeared in his brain. ~It was a large bedroom. The only furniture in the room was a large bed. On the bed laid two bodies, tangled together.~ He tried to see more but then the image faded and vanished. This was the first time he had seen something other than his dream. What was it? What did it mean? 

The conversation continued on. Quatre seemed to be doing the most talking even though earlier Duo had out talked him easily. 

"So where are you guys staying?" he asked. 

"In a shack," Wufei replied. 

"In an underground building," Heero answered. 

"It must be cold. Why don't you guys stay here? There's plenty of room," Quatre offered. 

"No thanks, I don't need help," Wufei said, getting up. "I have to go." 

He left before anyone could say a word. 

"I was just trying to help," Quatre said, hunching his shoulders. Trowa gently placed his arm around them, and pulled the boy to him. 

'Quatre seems sensitive.' Heero decided not to hurt him. "I'll stay," he finally said. 

"You will?!" Duo choked. 

Quatre lifted his head, a smile crossing his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"The Paths We Choose" Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later that evening Duo, Trowa, and Quatre sat by the large fireplace in the den, trying to warm up from the day's activities.

"Duo, did you not want Heero to stay here?" Quatre asked, cuddling up to Trowa, who responded by putting his arm around the boy.

"Huh?" Duo asked, his eyes giving away his bewilderment.

"You seemed shocked when he agreed to."

"Well He seems like a loner to me."

"Maybe he's not."

"I don't know."

"Quatre, leave it alone," Trowa advised.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude," Quatre stammered.

"It's okay," Duo responded, trying his best to smile. He could tell Quatre appreciated his effort. They sat there in silence, the fire's crackling the only sound.

Behind them the door opened, it's hinges creaking from the cold. All three boys turned quickly to see who had entered. Heero stood in the doorway his clothes soaked, dripping from head to toe.

"What the hell happened to you?" Duo asked, the words coming out before he even thought them. Heero's eyes grew wide for only an instant, then returned to their normal position.

"Oh my," Quatre said, jumping up from his spot on the floor next to Trowa. Trowa also stood up, but no words left his mouth.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes," Quatre said, taking command of the situation. Heero gave him a long sideways look. Walking over to the door Quatre called out to several people who were in the hall.

"Okay get 'em off," Quatre commanded. At first Heero was a little surprised, then he complied. First he took off his shirt revealing his defined chest.

Duo tried to look away but his eyes were drawn back as if this was not the first time. For the second time that day a vision came before him. ~A boy sat on a large canopy bed. He wore a pair of what seemed like shorts. Suddenly another figure appeared. It was tall, he could see the figure's chest but that was it. Looking at the face it was black by shadows. Then a gleam of color appeared a deep blue. The eyes, it was the same as before.~ Duo tried to see him but then an arm brushed against him, startling him. The vision shattered like glass and was gone. Looking over Trowa gently brushed him. Then he looked back at Quatre and Heero, who was now dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans. Looking at him Duo realized something; 'He looks damn good in that outfit'.

"Come on, let's go sit by the fire," Quatre said, pushing Heero over to the other two. Duo sat back down on the sofa while Trowa took his seat on the floor in front of the loveseat. Quatre plopped down next to him and began cuddling up again.

Seeing the only seat open was next to Duo, Heero sat down apprehensively. Looking over he noticed Duo staring at him. The stare felt so familiar. Looking into the violet eyes, he saw something. Swimming in the deep violet pools another scene flooded his brain, one he had never seen before. ~A boy sat in a winter wonderland; everything blanketed by a perfect white snow. He sat on a bench; his arms pulled tightly about him. Then something began to appear next to him. When the figure had fully appeared he noticed it to be another boy. As close as he felt he stood he saw no definition in either of them. The second figure placed something on the third and they both vanished.~ The vision faded almost like a dying battery. 'What is going on? What are these visions about?' Heero wondered. Blinking his eyes Heero noticed the bewilderment on Duo's face. Turning away he looked at the fire. The flames bounced in a rage. Heero watched intently, afraid to look away from the flames. He could still feel Duo's eyes on him. 'Why is he staring?' he wondered.

Duo sat in amazement. 'He was staring at me. Stop staring at him,' he commanded himself. But he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the boy next to him. 'What's the matter with me? He just seems so familiar, but how can that be?' Finally Duo was able to pull his eyes away, looking down to the tile floor. Quickly he glanced over at Quatre and Trowa. He noticed they were resting quite comfortably in each other's arms. Seeing the smile on Quatre's face Duo knew the boy was happy where he was. 'Why can't I be happy like that?' Duo wondered. Again he found his eyes resting on Heero. 'Something about him seems so familiar. Why is it every time I look at him I have some strange vision? I don't understand at all.' Looking away he noticed the dying flames and realized how late it was.

"Well I am going to bed," he said, getting up. No one said a word so he just decided to go.

Just before he reached the door a voice called, "Good night."

Turning around he looked at Heero who was staring back at him. He left without another word. Walking up the stairs Duo thought back to the evening. 'What was going on?' Entering his room he quickly stripped off his pants and shirt. Jumping under the warm covers, he lay there the fear catching up to him. Closing his eyes he was suddenly confronted by two cold blue eyes. He quickly opened his eyes. 'Oh god! His eyes looked just like those.'

~ ~ ~

Heero decided to call it a night. Not wanting to disturb Quatre and Trowa he slipped out of the room as quiet as a mouse. Heading up the large staircase his mind tried to recall the vision he had had earlier. Only nothing came up. It felt like he had lost something important and he couldn't find it anywhere. Entering the large room Quatre had given him, he noticed the canopy in the center of the room. On one wall was a fireplace, which burned quietly, on the other were large windows that led out onto a balcony. Looking out the windows he saw the glistening white snow on the ground, it looked to be a perfect white snow. Walking over to the bed he sat down the day's frustrations weighting heavily down on him. 'Was this a mistake? Should I have said no?' Unsure of the real reason why he needed to stay Heero pulled himself under the warm, soft covers. Laying his head on the pillows, they cushioned his confused brain.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Paths We Choose" Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~Standing amid a large group of people, Heero searched. His eyes bouncing from face to face. 'What am I looking for?' His eyes stopped as they focused on a pair of violet pools. The eyes were upset, almost uncontrollably sad. Water began to creep out of them and roll down a face obscure from his view. He took a step toward the eyes. They looked away. Turning, the figure ran off, a long braid flying through the air.~

Heero jolted up in bed. 'Never had that dream before. What was going on?' Looking out the window Heero saw the night glitter with snowflakes. Lying back in bed, he rolled over to stare at the dying fire. The small flames danced, his eyes following the small movements. 'Will it ever end?'

Heero lay there unable to close his eyes. 'Soon the sun will be up and a new day will begin. Why do I feel like I want this day to begin? I have never felt that way before.' Heero was right of course. The sun did come up and the new day did begin.

~ ~ ~

Duo lay in bed watching the golden red sunrise through the mountains and clouds. Last night when he closed his eyes it wasn't just the cold blue stare he saw, but also the passion the eyes held. He felt his eyes water that night but saw no reason for it. 'I'm not at all upset, so why was I crying?' Upon waking up he instinctively wiped his eyes and cheeks, only they weren't wet. 'What is going on?'

Suddenly a knock came to the door, Duo sat up in bed.

"Yeah?"

"Quatre told me to make sure you're awake, and to tell you breakfast is being prepared," a sexy voice called through the door. 

Duo lost all ability to speak. 'He is standing right outside my door! Why is this such a big deal?' His brain flew with confusion.

"Duo are you okay?"

"Uh yeah."

"Is it okay if I come in?"

"Come in? What for?"

"To talk."

Duo didn't know what to do. 'Why am I freaking out?' he wondered. Taking in a deep breath, he felt very lost. 'Yes, say yes I do mind!' his brain screamed.

Only when he opened his mouth the word he uttered was, "No."

The knob gently turned, his eyes following it. A click reverberated through the deathly quiet room. The door eased open a crack, then a little further until it was open wide enough for a body to fit through.

Heero stepped in the room not making a sound. He still wore the jeans and flannel shirt. The door shut gently behind him. All of a sudden Duo felt trapped this a mouse in a maze. Trying to calm himself down he looked at the burning fire. His eyes sifted and bounced with the flames. He could feel those cold blue eyes on him. Shifting his eyes only slightly they came in contact with Heero's. Looking into the cold blue eyes he thought he saw something, a glimmer.

Summoning all his courage, Duo finally broke the silence, "What did you want to talk about?"

Heero stared at him a moment longer then his eyes jumped to the tile floor.

"Well" he began slowly, "about"

Heero wasn't sure what to say, he didn't really understand why he needed to talk to Duo, he just knew he did.

Saying the first thing that came to his mind, "Weather." 'Oh god! I did not just say weather!'

"Yeah, it sure is pretty out there," Duo commented off handily, looking out the windows.

"Yes it is," Heero agreed, his voice giving a hint of admiration.

Looking over at Duo, who was staring out the window, Heero felt something inside of him stir. He couldn't pin point exactly what it was though. Turning his head Duo stared back at Heero. The braid sifted only slightly. Heero's eyes focused on Duo's face. The white snow and glare of light shined on it causing Duo's face to have an angelic glow.

Even though Heero was absolutely quiet and still, Duo still felt more and more comfortable with him as the minutes ticked by. 'How can this be? I don't understand at all. How is it the longer he stands there the better and more comfortable I feel?' Even though Duo always hated when people stared at him, he didn't seem to mind; in fact he liked the way it felt when Heero stared at him. Soon he came to the realization he could sit there all day under Heero's stare and not mind a bit. 'What makes it so different that I would feel this way?' Duo didn't understand at all the emotions he was feeling. He had never had his emotions this uncontrollable before. 'What was going on.'

Heero didn't know why but he felt he needed to be in this room, with this boy. It felt right for some unknown reason.

Suddenly a bell rang throughout the house; both boys released a sigh through their lips. Eyes locked on each other, both pairs revealing shock and a lack of understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Paths We Choose" Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Without a word, Heero turned on his heels and left the room. Duo wanted to call after him. 'But why?' He pulled himself out from under the warm covers. Standing up the slight chill in the air nipped at his exposed skin. Going over to his bag, he pulled out a white tee shirt and a pair jeans. Putting them on he slipped out the door. Walking down the stairs he noticed all the maids and butlers running about. Upon entering the dining room, he noticed Quatre and Trowa sitting together while Heero sat across the large table from them. Duo felt drawn to sit next to him. Suddenly a large man appeared in the doorway caring two large plates. He sat one down between Quatre and Trowa, and the other in front of Heero.

"Oh Duo, I didn't see you come in," Quatre said, being the first to notice Duo standing there. Trowa and Heero both turned and looked at him. Duo took a seat next to Heero.

"So what can we get for you?" Quatre asked him.

"That's okay I'll just steal some of Heero's," Duo replied picking up a fork and stabbing some of the pancakes on Heero's plate. Heero just looked at him as he stuffed the food in his mouth.

"Sure, just have some," Heero remarked, he felt himself trying to hide a smile.

"Thanks," Duo laughed after swallowing. He knew what Heero meant but he felt something different.

Duo took another stab at the food on Heero's plate, picking up some hash browns covered in syrup. As he brought the food to his mouth the syrup dribbled down his chin. A napkin wiped it away. Looking down at the hand he noticed it wasn't his. Following the arm it was connected to Heero, who quickly pulled his hand away and stared out the window.

"Thank you," Duo said with a smile. For reasons unknown to him, he felt more then comfortable with Heero touching him. Heero didn't respond, he just sat there perfectly still.

Duo smiled at him. "Come on lighten up!" Heero couldn't hold back any longer, he started snickering. Duo laughed when he heard the boy next to him snickering. Both Quatre's and Trowa's faces gave away their shock in the whole situation. Breakfast continued, Duo eating off Heero's plate. After the meal was finished, the plates disappeared and so did Heero.

As soon as the door closed behind Heero, Quatre spoke. "He was laughing! This is the first time I have even seen him crack a smile let alone laugh since he got here."

"Really," Duo remarked distantly, as he was off in his own world.

"Duo are you there?"

"Huh?"

"Duo"

"Leave him be," Trowa interrupted him.

"But" Quatre responded

"No buts. In fact, let us go," Trowa said, getting up from the table.

"But" Quatre tried to say something, then Trowa placed his fingers on Quatre's lips. Taking his arm Trowa pulled Quatre to his feet. They left the dining room, leaving Duo alone.

'He did laugh, he laughed because of me. Quatre said he hadn't laughed or even smiled until now. I made him laugh.' Duo didn't understand what was going on. He didn't know why but he felt something inside when he heard Heero laugh. Duo stood from his chair and walked over to the large windows. Looking out into a large garden blanketed in snow, he felt a warm sensation in his body. 'Just thinking about him seems to warm me up.' Duo felt very lost now; he didn't know what to think.

As Duo stood and stared out the window he didn't notice the door open. A figure slipped into the room as quiet as a mouse. Duo watched the large snowflakes fall. Suddenly someone came up behind him, wrapping him up. Duo tried to turn around but the arms held him tightly. Panic rose in him. 'What am I going to do?' Then looking into the window he saw a reflection. 'Oh my god! It's him!' Duo couldn't believe it; he saw the cold blue eyes reflect off the glass. 'What's going on? He's, he's' Duo couldn't even finish his thoughts standing there in Heero's arms but he could feel himself relax. The panic subsided; he began to feel very comfortable. Without realizing it the house had been filled with the music of Christmas. The music flowed through the air, like it was a bright dancing melody. Duo felt light, like he was being carried by air. Heero held him tightly but not to tight. It was perfect. 'Why does it feel so perfect and wonderful?'

As Duo stared out the window he saw something else in the reflection. It wasn't him and Heero anymore. ~A figure stood staring back at him. A light was casted upon him, but he was still in the black shadows. Then another figure appeared behind him, and now a pair of cold blue eyes were staring at him. The second figure wrapped its arms around the first. The lips moved and to Duo's shock he heard what was said, "I love you."~ Duo couldn't believe it. 'Was that what I really heard?' Suddenly the reflection rippled and was gone. Duo was in utter shock over what he had just witnessed. He felt Heero's arms tighten a bit. The tight hold seemed to calm Duo's nerves. Closing his eyes, Duo didn't want to look through the windows any longer.

Heero stood almost perfectly still, only moving his arms. 'I don't really know why, but I had to be near him. Only when I got close I felt the urge to hold him. Why did I act on that urge? He smells so good. He feels so warm. This feels like something I have done before.' He felt Duo's body became relaxed. After a few moments he felt the body beneath him tremble. He saw Duo's eyes locked on the windows. Heero pulled his arms tighter around the boy. It was then that he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Sifting them slightly they gazed upon two hazy figures. ~The two figures wrapped themselves in each other; a long braid flew through the air. Looking where the faces would be he saw a pair of violet eyes that showered out pure joy.~ Heero swore he heard laughter, but then as fast as they came they left.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Paths We Choose" Part 5

Notes: //Song lyrics//  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. I also don't own the song "Christmas Through Your Eyes."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As the days passed bonds of friendship began to grow between the pilots. Before the week was done presents had appeared under the large tree in the ballroom. Even Heero had bought a couple of presents.

One late twilight Heero sat alone in his room thinking, only when he thought his brain would settle on Duo's face and that braid. He tried to rid himself of it but was very unsuccessful. Sitting down to the desk in the room facing the windows, Heero picked up a pencil and wrote; something he rarely did. After placing the pencil back down on the desk, he looked out the large windows. Out of the corner of his eyes he thought he saw something. Focusing his gaze he did see something. Getting up he left the room and headed for the stairs.

~ ~ ~

Duo walked up the back steps from the kitchen. 'Hope no one sees me!' Walking down the hall he stopped in front of a door. Knocking on the door he received no response.

Leaning in close he whispered into the door, "Heero." Again he received no response. Reaching down he tried the knob, it was unlocked. Opening the door far enough to stick his head in. Upon examination he discovered the room to be empty. Quietly he entered and shut the door behind him. 'Wonder where he went?' Walking over to the window in the dim light something caught his attention. On the desk was a piece of paper with writing on it. Picking it up he began to read,

  
//Till I had you I didn't know  
That I was missing out  
Had to grow up and see the world  
Through different shades of doubt  
Give me on more chance to dream again  
One more chance to feel again through your young heart  
If I only for one more day  
  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be the way it used to be  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
  
I see the rain you see the rainbow hiding in the clouds  
Never afraid to let your love show won't you show me how  
Wanna learn how to believe again  
Find the innocence in me again through your young heart  
Help me find a way, help me try  
  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be the way it used to be  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  


I wanna see Christmas, I wanna see Christmas  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes//

Duo couldn't believe what he had just read. His eyes skimmed back over the page. Then he saw something in the bottom right corner, in small print it said Duo. The paper slipped from his fingers and floated to the floor. Turning in the room he looked around again, not sure what he was looking for. Duo's eyes skimmed everything from floor to ceiling. Looking at the bed Duo thought he saw a glimmer of something. ~It was then that two figures appeared, lying there. The two were wrestling around Duo could hear laughter in the air. 'Was it them, were they the ones laughing?' Suddenly they rolled off the bed and disappeared.~ As Duo stood dazed from his experience he heard footsteps. 'Oh no, someone's coming.' Grabbing the paper off the floor he set it back on the desk and quickly slipped out of the room. Bolting down the hall he was in his room with the door shut just as the footsteps reached the top of the large staircase. Letting out his breath and a heavy sigh he heard a door open then close. 'What did that paper mean? I have so many questions but will I ever get answers.'

~ ~ ~

Heero stood just inside his room, the door closing behind him. Something was different. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply. There was a new scent in the air. It was intoxicating and filled his lungs. Walking over to the desk, he noticed the piece of paper and that it was wrinkled a bit. Picking it up he saw the name at the bottom. 'When did I write that? Why did I write that?' Walking over to the bed paper in hand, Heero sat down. Skimming the words he had written. 'Why did I write these words?'

His eyes skimmed the paper again and then they sifted through the entire room, the silence creeping up on him. A shiver spilled through his spine. Each object gleamed in the red setting sunlight that shined through the large windows shrouded by thin satin curtains. The curtains swayed, gently swooshing against the marble floors. 'The windows aren't open! Why are the curtains moving like that?' ~It was then that two figures appeared silhouetted in the thin satin. The silence was broken by a small giggle, then that giggle took form into a laugh. The laugh consumed the air and Heero's ears. The figures moved with the fluid motion of the curtains. The laughter rippled. Then they stopped and the room became silent again.~ His breathing was the only sound he felt capable of making.

The air broke when a soft knock came to the door. Heero jumped out of his skin and sent the paper he held flying. The door opened slightly, Heero expected to see a head peak in only nothing appeared. A few seconds later a pair of violet eyes could be seen through the crack.

"Heero" a voice squeaked timidly. 

Heero spoke no words but his heart screamed out 'What are these feelings? Where did they come from?'

"Heero can I come in?" the voice called again, just as timid as before. Heero again did not respond. After a couple of quiet minutes passed the door opened a bit wider. This time a partial face could be seen and a long braid dangled down from the head. The door opened a little more and a body squeezed through it. It stood at the door prime and ready to bolt.

"Heero, can I talk to you?" the timid voice came again. After no response the body took a few steps closer into the fading light, it approached upon the piece of paper Heero had thrown. Looking down, the violet eyes focused up on it. Bending down he reached out for it.

"Don't!" came a quick stoic voice. The hand still continued for it and gently taking the paper in his fingers he stood up. Instead of reading it he gently placed it on the end of the bed.

"What about?" came the stoic voice again.

"Well about" Duo faltered. He tried to say it but was being held back by some strange force of surging feelings.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Paths We Choose" Part 6

Notes: There is a tiny fight in this part also a really long dream/flashback like scene.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"About what?" an impatient voice arose.

"About what happened in the dining room," Duo choked out slowly.

"What happened in the dining room?" Heero asked impatiently. 'Why is he asking me about that? What will I say? Should I damn it!'

"You know what I am talking about!" Duo could feel the anger arise in him. 'How could he not, he did it!'

'There is nothing to say, I can't explain it. I don't even know why it happened. I would have never done that before! So what makes him so different?' Heero remained silent.

"Please, I want to know why you did it. I need to know," Duo pleaded the anger subsiding, the empty space now filling with fear. 'Fear? What am I afraid of?'

"There is nothing to say," Heero tried to stay calm.

"Nothing to say! What do you mean by that?" Duo could barely keep control of this fear he was feeling.

"There is absolutely nothing to say, now get out!" Heero ordered, raising his gun.

"Fine!" Duo turned and left the room. Upon entering the hall he collided with Quatre.

"Whoa, Duo, are you okay?" Quatre asked, pulling himself off the floor.

"God he is so messed up!" Duo remarked, ignoring Quatre's question.

"Huh? Who? What's going on?"

"Heero, he is messed up!" Duo exclaimed, walking toward his room.

"Duo what's going on?"

Ignoring Quatre, Duo entered his room. 'What was I thinking? He is so so what! What is going on?' The anger he felt seemed to dissipate the longer he sat and thought about Heero. 'Why can't I stay mad at him? He told me to go, to leave, to get out.' The anger he had been feeling was not completely gone and had been replaced by some other feeling that seemed to consume him. Only he didn't know why he was feeling this way.

~ ~ ~

Heero sat on his bed, the room silent again. 'I'm sorry Duo. Why am I sorry? I would have treated anyone else the same and felt nothing of it so why am I sorry that I treated him that way?'

"Damn it!" he called out to the empty room. 'What is going on? What are all these emotions? Where did they come from?' Getting up from the bed, Heero didn't know what he was going to do or wanted to do. Walking over to the desk he sat down picking up the pencil again. He began to write in the almost gone light, only this time it felt different, the words seemed so familiar. Soon he discovered what he was thinking and what was being written were two different things.

Looking down at the paper, line after line read 'Duo'. Then it turned into 'I need you.' Dropping the pencil, he grabbed the paper. Jumping up he knocked the chair over.

"What is this? What does it mean?" he called out into the silence. The paper crinkled in his hand as he shoved it into the air. Frustration flowed through his body, causing him to collapse to the floor. 'What have I done?'

~ ~ ~

Hearing a loud thud Duo looked up from the electrical part he had begun to work on. 'What was that?' Getting up he walked over to the door and pulled it open. Looking in both directions down the hall he saw nothing. Just as he was about to go back in he felt something. Looking back into the hall a dark figure appeared running toward him. Frozen where he stood, Duo watched it head straight for him. As it got closer it was still incased in a black shadow. Instead of hitting him it went right past him sending a cold chill down his spine. Turning his head he suddenly felt like he was being transported. ~Looking out he saw those cold blue eyes. He felt his own eyes water. Duo then felt strong arms wrap around him. He heard words as if they were being spoken into his ear.

"Duo I love you. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you," he heard.

"Oh Heero, I love you more then I could have ever told you." He hadn't thought the words but his lips were saying them. 'Do I? What is happening to me?' 

"No matter what happens I will love you forever and no matter where you are and where I am I will find you," the voice explained softly. Suddenly a bright light flashed revealing the face that belonged to those cold blue eyes it was Heero. Then Duo felt a strong wind blow on him and the scene before his eyes changed. A battlefield lay before him. A great pain shot up from his leg. Then his eyes focused on a body not to far from him.

"Heero!" he heard himself cry out.

"Duo" an arm stretched out from the body. Taking the hand that was reaching out to him, Duo felt a wave of sorrow wash over him.

"Duo I love you and always will. I will find you wherever you are no" the voice trailed off, as the hand became limp.

"NO!" Duo heard himself scream.~ Suddenly he was back looking into Quatre's hall his arm stretched out. 'What just happened?' He had to find out. Leaving his room he headed for Quatre's study. 'Maybe I can find something there.' Upon entering the study he began looking through the books. After about fifteen minutes he became frustrated, 'I'm looking through all these books and I don't even know what I am looking for!'

"Duo? What are you looking for?" a voice behind him asked. Turning around Duo looked at a surprised Quatre.

"I'm not really sure," Duo replied. "A story I think. About a war and a broken love."

"Well there are lots of those. Although there is this one that is said to be true."

"Really? What is it?"

"It was never written down but it has been told to many over the centuries."

"I want to hear about it."

"Okay. Sit down," Quatre said, taking a seat. He began the story, "A long time ago a prince fell in love with a young man from his kingdom. Even though their love was forbidden it grew and blossomed. The prince had always told the young man, 'I love you and always will. I will find you wherever you are no matter what happens.' One day the people had found out and there was an uprising against the royal family. They were both killed. Some even say they died in each other's arms. Some claim it is true and that after each rebirth they find each other. It is a very romantic story but I don't really believe it could be true."

Duo stared at his blond friend. 'Is that what I saw? Am I one of those two people? Is Heero the other? But I don't love him do I?' After thinking about it Duo realized something, 'I do! Those feelings I have been feeling are feelings of love. But does he feel the same?' Now Duo felt more torn then ever.


	7. Chapter 7

"The Paths We Choose" Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heero sat on the floor not sure if he could stand up again. He looked down at the paper again. Heero read and reread the words over and over again. 'What is going on?' Hearing a knock at the door, Heero looked up. Then another knock brought him to his feet. Walking over to the door he gently pulled it open. He stood staring, only what he saw didn't seem real. ~Then it stepped closer, a braid swaying slowly. Heero felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and then a heaviness lay against his shoulder. The embrace felt normal, also Heero felt more relieved then he had in all his life. 'Is this meant to be? What the hell am I talking about?' The heaviness lifted off his shoulder and he was confronted by a face. It was Duo's face. Heero's eyes grew wide. Then he felt his lips move and he heard words he had never thought before.

"Duo I love you. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you."

"Oh Heero, I love you more then I could have ever told you," the voice sounded like Duo's.

"No matter what happens I will love you forever and no matter where you are and where I am I will find you," he said, his lips moving again without his consent.

The feeling of arms wrapped around him faded, he felt water begin to fall from his eyes.~ 'What is happening to me?' Walking through the doorway the hallway was empty. Then looking down the hall he thought he saw a shadow disappear down a corridor. He decided to follow it.

He came upon the study where he heard two voices. 'The figure must have gone in there.' Creeping up to the door he heard Quatre talking. Then he heard the same voice, as before, it was Duo. 'Duo is in there.' Listening in on their conversation, Heero heard Duo ask Quatre to tell him about some story, which Quatre did. Heero stood frozen as the story was told, 'my dreams, my visions they are almost a perfect match to that story. Could it be true? Am I one of those two people? Is Duo experiencing the same thing? Is he the other one? No! It can't be, can it? Do I feel that way toward Duo?' Thinking back to all the stuff that had happened since meeting Duo, Heero realized something. 'I do, everything I have done I have done it to get close to him.'

Suddenly the legs of a chair rubbing against the marble floor brought Heero out of his thoughts. 'I have to get out of here before I am caught!' Quickly he ran until he came to another hallway and turning the corner he found the nearest room to hide in. Leaning against the door he tried to catch his breath, his brain felt scrambled while his heart felt torn.

~ ~ ~

Sitting up in bed, Duo looked out the window to see beautiful white snow falling. 'The last few days have been really strange. Seems like Heero is avoiding me.' Looking down at the clock a thought struck him, 'It's Christmas morning!' Jumping out of bed he pulled on his jeans and ran out of his room. He ran all the way to the ballroom. Charging through the open doorway he stopped dead when he saw Quatre and Trowa on the loveseat together cuddling. He could feel his heart sink into his toes.

"Merry Christmas, Duo," Quatre said with a smile as Duo walked up to them.

"Merry Christmas," Duo replied, forcing a smile. Looking at Quatre and Trowa forced Duo to decide. 'I'll tell him how I feel!' Taking a seat they began a small conversation.

"Where the heck is Heero, he couldn't have slept in this late," Duo complained after awhile.

"True," Quatre agreed. Neither seemed to be able to wait to open presents. Just then a figure appeared in the doorway. All three boys turned and looked at it.

Heero had been up pacing his room trying to decide what to do. He thought he had finally decided until he saw Duo sitting there without a shirt on, he felt lost again.

"Heero do you know you are standing under some mistletoe?" Quatre asked pointing. Looking up everyone saw the mistletoe above Heero's head.

Duo stood up trying to remain calm. Walking toward Heero he felt his stomach tying itself into knots. Upon reaching the boy they both stood staring at one another. Then Duo made the first move and wrapped his arms around Heero and gently placed his lips on the lips of the boy he loved.

Heero's arms seemed to have a mind of their own as they wrapped themselves around Duo's lower back and waist. 'I have finally found you,' his heart sighed.

Duo felt Heero's arms wrap around his waist. 'You have finally returned to me.'

They melted into each other, knowing for all eternity they would be together.

The End


End file.
